Não é um Romance
by Nanaevy
Summary: "Certa feita, contei para o Pedrinho as minhas frustrações sobre amizade. Ele me disse que cultivaria a nossa, por nós dois. Lembro-me de cada detalhe de quanto comecei a colher os benefícios da amizade que foi cultivada com afinco por Pedrinho.[...]" One-shot livremente inspirada na música "Pedrinho", de Tulipa Ruiz.


.

One-shot livremente inspirada na música "Pedrinho", de Tulipa Ruiz, porém o enredo e os personagens desta songfic foram criados por mim.

.

Beta reader: Isanami

.

* * *

.

Eu nunca tive sorte com amizades. Sempre tive o hábito de dar o meu melhor, bem como uma absoluta incapacidade em dizer "não" - mesmo que isso significasse um sacrifício da minha parte -, não obstante nunca fui valorizada. Depois de certo tempo decidi que não mais me sacrificaria por quem quer que fosse; me colocaria em primeiro lugar e ajudaria quem eu pudesse apenas dentro do possível. Não consegui.

Então entendi que o problema são as expectativas que criamos ao nos dedicarmos a alguém, e ao perceber isso, idealizei continuar sendo eu mesma, fazer o que eu quisesse sem esperar nenhum reconhecimento. Faria isso por mim, para minha própria satisfação. Foi libertador.

Contudo, essa mudança de paradigma teve um efeito colateral. Eu desaprendi a cultivar as possivelmente boas amizades, o que acarretou o sentimento de solidão no qual eu me encontrava na ocasião em que conheci o Pedro.

Nós nos conhecemos em um show de malabares através de um amigo em comum. Nos identificamos nos primeiros cinco minutos de conversa. Falávamos sobre música, séries de TV, cinema, política, religião e qualquer outro assunto que nos interessasse.

"Pedrinho chegava descalço, fazia da vida o que a gente sonhou  
Pintava do nada um barato, falava umas coisas que a gente nem pensou."

Pedrinho – como agora eu o chamava – tinha os cabelos lisos muito escuros e sempre rebeldes. Seus olhos eram de um castanho claro cor de mel, que se destacavam da sua pele morena. Ele não era forte nem muito alto, porém seu corpo magro era bem torneado e, na minha humilde opinião, era perfeito.

"Como é que pode ser tão criativo, autoconfiante, um cara cortês  
Pedrinho parece comigo, mas bem resolvido com sua nudez."

Certa feita, contei para o Pedrinho as minhas frustrações sobre amizade. Ele me disse que cultivaria a nossa, por nós dois. Lembro-me de cada detalhe de quanto comecei a colher os _benefícios _da amizade que foi cultivada com afinco por Pedrinho.

Eu estava pensando em como a solidão é mesmo relativa... Naquele exato momento, ao meu redor havia centenas de pessoas em êxtase, se balançando freneticamente sob as luzes piscantes hipnóticas... E ainda assim eu estava só. Pensando nisso depois, eu acharia aquilo surreal, talvez até mesmo brega. A fumaça do gelo seco se espalhava pela boate, e Pedrinho passava através dela como se viesse de um universo paralelo. Acho que eu estava em algum tipo de transe, pois as pessoas pareciam se mover em _slow motion_, inclusive eu – acho que fui hipnotizada por aqueles olhos dourados com as pupilas dilatadas. Seu perfume amadeirado com notas cítricas invadiram meus pulmões e só então saí do transe percebendo que era para mim que ele dirigia aquele sorriso perfeito e aquela mão convidativa. Achei que ele estava me chamando para dançar, mas eu não ia perguntar.

Sem pensar muito (o que eu não era mesmo capaz de fazer, naquele momento), aceitei sua mão macia e ele me puxou para junto de si, enquanto se movimentava ao ritmo da música sensual que agora tocava e oh! Como ele era sexy! Incrivelmente eu fui capaz de acompanha-lo; na verdade, estávamos em perfeita sincronia – era delicioso.

E nesse ritmo lento e sensual nós íamos nos movimentando; ele estava com uma mão no meu quadril e outra na minha cintura. Senti seu toque quente no meu rosto quando ele levantou o para olhar em meus olhos. Não, não se engane, não era um olhar romântico. Ele me olhava... Algo como _necessitado_, sim, e nossa! Eu precisava dele também. Peguei-me desejando que ele me beijasse sem pedir permissão. Nós devíamos mesmo estar em sintonia, pois foi exatamente aquilo que ele fez; desceu seus lábios sobre os meus e eu não pude conter o impulso de envolvê-lo pela nuca e puxá-lo para mim.

Ainda dançávamos aquela melodia envolvente enquanto nos beijávamos de forma voraz. Ele havia me abraçado pela cintura com uma mão espalmada entre as minhas omoplatas, a outra pressionava meu quadril contra o dele, ambos seguindo o ritmo da música e ah! Agora eu sentia quão dura era a _necessidade_ dele. Sua língua me invadiu avidamente se enlaçando com a minha enquanto explorava a minha boca. Nosso beijo se encaixava perfeitamente, parecia até que já tínhamos treinado milhares de vezes até aquele momento. Uma sensação controversa já que eu sentia como se estivesse esperando por aquele beijo toda a minha vida e agora queria saborear cada milésimo de segundo da sua existência.

A música mudou e o nosso ritmo também. A avidez tomou o controle da situação, nossas mãos percorriam nossos corpos mutuamente; eu continuava segurando firmemente os cabelos da sua nuca com uma mão, enquanto a outra desceu pelo seu peitoral e pelo seu abdômen definido, seguindo pelo seu quadril em direção às suas costas largas. Ele agora apertava a minha cintura com as duas mãos para, logo em seguida, descê-las lentamente para o meu quadril, ambas se cruzando atrás de mim para então subir de novo alisando minhas costas com firmeza, uma mão parando novamente na cintura, porém do lado oposto, me apertando pela enésima vez, enquanto a outra subia para os meus cabelos, puxando-os delicadamente enquanto embrenhava os seus dedos – eu me esforcei inutilmente para conter um gemido.

"Tirou da cartola uma flor e me presenteou num domingo de sol  
É meu amigo querido e até dormiu comigo no mesmo lençol"

A claridade do fim da manhã ultrapassava o _voil_ da cortina e alcançava os meus pés, esquentando-os e me fazendo despertar. Espreguicei-me gostosamente, preenchendo o espaço vazio na cama de casal, logo notando a ausência do meu amigo-companheiro-amante. Levantei-me com esforço, seguindo o cheiro de café que perfumava a casa. Cheguei à cozinha e lá estava ele. Pedrinho gostava de andar pela casa do jeito que veio ao mundo – esplendidamente natural. Fui incapaz de reprimir um sorriso ao vê-lo segurando um avental com cara de dúvida.

- Acho que você deveria usar, vai ficar muito sexy. Só me dá um segundo enquanto eu vou buscar a câmera.

- Rá! Eu sabia que você tinha esse tipo de fetiche, sua pervertida! – ele disse sorrindo enquanto vinha em minha direção. Abraçou-me e selou os meus lábios com um beijo terno.

Há algum tempo nossas manhãs começavam assim, mas eu nunca me acostumaria com o calor da sua proximidade. Aquecia o meu corpo e a minha alma.

"Pedro, esta cantiga não fala de amor, mas, querido, esse som acho que me entregou  
Pedro, esta cantiga não fala de amor, pelo carinho esse som acho que me instigou."

Numa tarde de domingo, estávamos deitados na grama do Parque da Cidade procurando significados nuvens.

- Não se apaixone por mim, querido.

-Não se preocupe, a nossa história não é um romance.

.

.

.


End file.
